Find The Lorelei
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Lorelei. Nyanyian. Mimpi indah. Tertidur. Wakamatsu punya rencana sendiri di balik mitos Lorelei yang tengah tenar. #MysticCreature


Apakah benar kalau mitos Lorelei itu nyata? Wanita jejadian dengan suara memikat yang mampu membuat kapal-kapal besar dengan bendera bercorak khas bajak laut yang tegar menghalau badai runtuh seketika dalam arus lautan? Kalau begitu, apakah salah bila seorang Wakamatsu Hirotaka dengan rasa ingin tahunya menjelajah di lautan luas dekat sangkar sang Lorelei yang tengah tenar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finding Lorelei! © Eternal Dream Chowz**

 **Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun © Tsubaki Izumi**

 **[Lacie – Everytime You Kissed Me, OST. Pandora Hearts]**

 **Pairing: Wakamatsu Hirotaka x Seo Yuzuki**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Fantasy, Humor**

 **Warning: Out Of Characters, Typo(s), Alternate Universe**

 **.**

 **Dedicated for #MysticCreature Challenge di FfnW**

 **.**

Seorang remaja bertubuh tegap berdiri di pinggir lapak pasar. Sesekali ia melirik sekumpulan manusia yang asyik bercerita dengan volume suara yang cukup riuh. Mendengar kasak-kusuk tentang kabar yang tengah hangat di seluruh kalangan yang bertempat tinggal di tengah-tengah desa sederhana yang berada di pulau besar yang dikelilingi lautan lepas.

"Jadi benar kalau kapal bajak laut Maeno-sama tenggelam di laut?"

"Ya, menurut kabar yang beredar, kejadiannya sama persis dengan dua kapal yang tenggelam tiga bulan lalu."

"Astaga! Mengerikan sekali, pasti Lorelei!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, Lorelei! Tak salah lagi!"

Lorelei … mahkluk mitos yang memiliki suara lembut yang menenangkan, terlalu menghanyutkan sampai mampu membuat bajak laut garang terlelap dan menyerah begitu saja diterkam oleh air laut yang temperamental.

Sesuatu yang sempurna baginya!

Sang pemuda menghentikan niatnya menguping lebih jauh. Langkahnya menyusuri jalan berbatu dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Wakamatsu-kun?"

Suara seorang gadis mengejutkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, mendapati gadis berambut sebahu yang dihiasi dua pita polkadot pada sisi kepalanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura-nee? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya sang pemuda yang dipanggil Wakamatsu itu.

"Ah, aku baru saja akan mengantar makanan pada Nozaki-kun. Kelihatannya dia sedang sibuk karena berita kapal tenggelam yang sedang ramai saat ini menjadi bahan _headline_ surat kabar. Bahkan Hori-san harus menginap di sana untuk membuat illustrasi," jelas Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah keranjang piknik yang dilapisi kain bercorak bunga.

"Apa kabar itu benar-benar nyata, Sakura-nee?" tanya Wakamatsu dengan wajah ceria. Sakura heran setengah mati, di saat orang-orang ketakutan dan berusaha menghindari kumpulan air asin yang menjadi lokasi kejadian, sang pemuda malah menampilkan ekspresi senang bukan main.

"Kalau menurutku sih tidak juga. Karena aku belum pernah lihat secara langsung. Aku duluan ya, Wakamatsu-kun." Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil berpamitan sebentar, lantas kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Wakamatsu terdiam di tempatnya dengan pose berpikir. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepalanya, ia memandang Sakura yang belum berada jauh di belakang sana.

"Sakura-nee, aku ikut denganmu!" teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Sakura lagi-lagi menoleh dengan senyum kikuk.

Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan pemuda satu ini?

.

.

.

"Nozaki-senpai, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menangkap Lorelei?"

Tiga orang yang ada di sana cengo berat. Tiga detik kemudian, megap-megap karena kehabisan napas.

"A-apa kau bilang, Wakamatsu?" Nozaki yang sadar pertama kali.

"Wakamatsu-kun, kau bercanda kan?!" Kali ini Sakura yang histeris berat.

"Kau … masih waras?" Hori bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah bingung.

"Eh? Kenapa wajah kalian pucat? Aku benar-benar serius!" ucap Wakamatsu dengan senyum lebar.

"Tunggu dulu! Lebih baik kau jelaskan maksudmu melakukan ini," ucap Nozaki sambil memperhatikan ekspresi berbunga-bunga juniornya itu.

"Mereka bilang Lorelei itu bisa membuat orang tertidur kan? Aku perlu dia agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak di malam hari," ucapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Wajah Hori, Sakura dan Nozaki datar seketika. Apa anak satu ini tidak tahu akan ditenggelamkan oleh Lorelei kalau nekat pergi ke tengah laut?

"Jadi bagaimana, _Senpai_?" tanya Wakamatsu lagi.

Nozaki memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pusing memikirkan _deadline_ plus bingung mesti menjawab apa. Soalnya pemuda di depannya ini tipe nekat plus blak-blakan, bisa-bisa sang Lorelei mengamuk dan langsung menenggelamkannya bahkan tanpa satu lagu indah merasuki gendang telinga.

Hori angkat bicara, "Sudah. Hentikan saja rencana itu. Buang-buang nyawa saja."

Wakamatsu memasang wajah bingung, lalu menjawab seadanya, "Tenang saja. Yang penting aku bisa tidur."

Ketiga manusia di depannya _sweat drop_ , pemuda ini benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Wakamatsu, "Wakamatsu-kun, sebaiknya hari ini kau pulang dan istirahat saja ya. Dan jangan coba-coba pergi ke pantai ataupun membawa sekoci ke tengah laut," jelas Sakura dengan wajah panik.

Wakamatsu menimbang-nimbang, lantas tertawa kegirangan, "Saran Sakura-nee, tepat sekali! Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah sekoci dan pantai!"

Mereka bertiga membatu. Wakamatsu sudah terlebih dahulu pergi entah ke mana.

"WAKAMATSU!"

.

.

.

Wakamatsu tinggal sendirian di desa ini, merantau sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Rumah kecil di pinggir kota menjadi istananya selama dua tahun belakangan. Wakamatsu seharian ini pontang-panting membongkar celengan, merogoh kantung pakaian, memeriksa sudut-sudut rumah untuk menemukan koin ataupun lembaran uang. Setidaknya ia berhasil menawar harga sekoci milik Ken-san dengan harga murah, semurah kualitas sekocinya. Yang penting bisa tidur, itu keinginannya sepenuh hati. _Insomnia_ sepanjang minggu bukanlah hal yang diinginkannya, tidur selamanya kelihatannya cukup menjanjikan juga.

Setelah sekoci berhasil dibawa pulang, tepatnya ditambatkan pada tepi pantai, Wakamatsu datang ke sana dengan bekal seadanya—jujur saja, uangnya habis untuk sekoci sederhana ini—. Membawa gumpalan kain berisi pakaian secukupnya. Semuanya dimasukkan ke dalam sekoci mungil itu. Ia sendiri naik setelah berhasil mendorong sekocinya sekitar satu meter memasuki kawasan air yang kaya akan garam itu.

Suara kecipak air terdengar setiap sebuah tongkat panjang berujung plat pipih menyapu air dengan tenaga ekstra. Sudah sekitar setengah jam Wakamatsu menjelajahi perairan yang belum dipetakan dengan baik. Ia hanya sekadar meraba-raba arah, mengikuti arus air dan angin, mengalir saja. Ia tak tahu arah, jelas. Pergi saja tanpa persiapan apapun, ala kadarnya.

Wakamatsu mengingat-ingat, kalau tidak salah, ada yang bilang bahwa Lorelei itu tinggal di gua yang ada di tengah laut. Jadi apakah ia harus mencarinya?

"Hoi, sedang apa kau di sana?"

Wakamatsu menjawab sambil menoleh, "Mencari Lorelei-san."

"Lorelei?"

"Ya. Mereka bilang Lorelei tinggal di tengah laut. Suaranya indah, dia akan jadi malaikat penolongku!"

 **!**

Tunggu dulu.

Ini … di tengah laut kan?

Lalu siapa yang tinggal di tengah laut begini?

Wakamatsu menatap lamat-lamat objek yang mengajaknya bicara. Jangan-jangan jin tomang atau paling parahnya malah monster air?

Eh? Yang ditemukan Wakamatsu hanyalah seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut dengan wajah cukup garang tengah duduk di atas tumpukan batu karang yang menjulang. Wakamatsu menghela napas, syukurlah ternyata manusia.

"Kau siapa? Apa kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Wakamatsu dengan senyum polos.

Sang gadis terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, aku tinggal di sini."

Wakamatsu memperhatikan sekelilingnya, hanya air dan batu, "Di mana? Aku hanya melihat batu dan air saja."

Gadis itu tertawa keras, "Hahaha … pemuda yang kelewat polos, menarik. Namaku Seo Yuzuki."

Wakamatsu memandang bingung, "Seo? Aku Wakamatsu Horitaka."

Gadis itu mengangguk sekali.

"Apa kau mau mendengar nyanyianku?" tanya gadis itu dengan seringai tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Wakamatsu memandang langit, sudah gelap, "Aku mau saja. Tetapi sudah larut, dan aku masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan."

Gadis itu menopang dagu, "Kau tidak berani naik ke sini ya, Waka-chan?"

Wakamatsu yang anti diremehkan mendongak, "Apa perlu aku naik ke sana sekarang juga?"

Seo terkeke, "Naiklah, itu pun kalau kau punya nyali."

Dua kali ditantang, Wakamatsu naik ke atas batu karang yang licin setelah menambatkan tali sekoci pada batu karang tipis yang menjulang lumayan tinggi. Ia memijakkan kakinya dengan hati-hati di atas bebatuan yang licin. Setelah lima menit, ia akhirnya bisa duduk di atas batu dengan Seo.

"Cepatlah. Aku harus kembali melanjutkan perjalanan," ucap Wakamatsu dengan wajah masam. Kesal karena diejek plus kecapekan mendaki—karena dia nyaris terperosok berulang kali—.

Seo hanya mengangguk ringan.

" _Everytime you kissed me, I trembled like a child_ ~"

Lagu itu mengalun lembut di gendang telinga Wakamatsu. Suara Seo yang tinggi dan menghanyutkan ditambah lirik yang mendalam membuatnya memeluk lutut, meresapi keadaan. Namun sayang, semakin lama lagu itu dinyanyikan, semakin ia merasa tak bisa tidur. Tetap terbangun dan menikmati lagu itu dengan kesadaran penuh.

Seo sendiri mulai kelelahan melanjutkan lirik demi lirik selama lima menit namun pemuda di sampingnya belum menunjukkan keadaan mengantuk ataupun kelelahan. Sial!

"Sudah?" tanya Wakamatsu sambil melirik gadis yang berwajah tertekuk itu mengakhiri satu lagu berdurasi tujuh menit.

"Kenapa kau tidak tertidur?" tanyanya keki.

Wakamatsu mengendikkan bahu, "Aku _insomnia_ , makanya mau mencari Lorelei."

Ingin rasanya Seo mengejek pemuda kurang peka di sampingnya. Sekaligus menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri di bebatuan karang melihat sikap Wakamatsu. Gadis misterius di tengah laut yang mahir menyanyi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lorelei, yang lain mungkin Siren. Tapi, bukankah kabar yang beredar sudah cukup menunjukkannya sebagai sang Lorelei? Entahlah, Seo gagal paham. Seo mendorong punggung Wakamatsu keras-keras lalu tertawa, "Dasar, aku tidak perlu pemuda _insomnia_ untuk ditenggelamkan. Pulang saja sana!"

Wakamatsu terperosok ke bawah, tepat jatuh pada sekocinya yang masih mengambang mengikuti riak ombak. Suara deburan ombak yang menabrak karang membuat Wakamatsu mesti mengecek keadaan gadis misterius di atas karang, anehnya, gadis itu tak lagi ada di sana.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Seenaknya menyuruhku mendengar nyanyianmu lantas kau dorong begitu saja?!" protes Wakamatsu dengan teriakan cempreng. Namun tak ada balasan, Seo tak lagi berada di sana.

Wakamatsu duduk di atas sekocinya dengan wajah kesal. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan tali tambatan. Jelas ia dendam kesumat. Ah, kelihatannya malam ini masih akan menjadi koleksi malam _insomnia_ baginya. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dengan perlahan, menyapu air. Kembali menuju tempat asalnya, mungkin menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengarkan suara jangkrik akan menjadi kesehariannya setiap malam menjenguk.

.

.

.

"—matsu-kun!"

"Hm … ?"

"WAKAMATSU-KUN!"

"H-hai! Eh, Sakura-nee, kenapa kau ada di rumahku? Aku juga tak ingat pernah mengecat warna langit-langit kamar dengan warna biru langit," Wakamatsu terlonjak, ia menguap ringan sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh. Kenapa kau tidur di pantai?"

Tidur?

Di pantai?

"Aku tidur?!" sontak pemuda itu bangkit dengan senyum cerah. Tubuhnya yang terasa lelah menjadi segar sepenuhnya.

"Ya, Paman Ken menemukanmu di sini. Tergeletak di pantai sambil mendengkur keras," cerita Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat pose tidur Wakamatsu yang bergulung nyaman layaknya armadillo.

Wakamatsu mengingat-ingat. Ia hanya melakukan ekspedisi singkat mencari Lorelei, menemukan gadis aneh dengan suara indah—ah itu dia!

"Jangan-jangan—" Wakamatsu memandang ke arah lepas pantai lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, Lorelei Seo-san!"

Sakura memandangnya bingung. Lalu mencubit lengan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu, "Siapa Seo?"

Wakamatsu terkekeh, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"?"

.

.

.

Malam yang sama, gelap dan langit ditaburi bintang.

Seorang gadis berambut hijau duduk di bebatuan sambil bernyanyi lantang, mencari korban di tengah malam.

"Malam, Lorelei Seo-san."

Gadis itu menoleh lantas mendengus, "Kenapa ke sini lagi? Sudah bagus kuberi kesempatan pulang."

Wakamatsu terkekeh, "Aku ke sini untuk mendengarkan _lullaby_ agar bisa tidur nyenyak."

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, "Kalau ketiduran di sini, kau akan kuhanyutkan ke dasar laut."

"Tidak masalah selama aku bisa tertidur, Lorelei-san."

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

A/N: Saya tidak tahu harus ketik apa lagi, sungguh. Mau nangis rasanya lihat eksekusinya yang gantung begitu. Intinya Waka bakal terus nyari Seo supaya bisa dengar lagu, pulang, terus tidur. T.T Itu aja deh. Ini fanfic pertama saya di Gekkan Shoujo, Nozaki-kun, kalau banyak kekurangan mohon maaf. Saya baru nemu event ini, kebetulan suka aja dengan tema yang diajukan jadinya buru-buru bikin ini Cuma dalam waktu dua jam dan tidak dicek ulang, jadi maaf kalau banyak typo.

 **Salam cinta,**

 **Ether-chan**


End file.
